coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8706 (12th August 2015)
Plot Having spent the night with Robert, Tracy is elated and Ken is pleased to see her happy again. Ken mentions that Deirdre has left her £80K life insurance policy in trust for Simon and Amy. She is put out that Ken thought that she'd want it all. Simon's football team mates start to accept his invitation to the bistro. Steve gives Rover rump steak for her final breakfast with him before she goes back to her true owners. Simon's friends arrive at the bistro after winning their practice match 13-8. Kirk gives Steve unwanted "moral support" as he prepares to take Rover away. Lloyd goes through his record collection to obtain money for Andrea although she insists it isn't necessary. Tracy is annoyed Tony has dumped a load of useless phones in the shop before doing a runner. One of Simon's friends, Kyle, boasts about playing 18-rated games and drinking Tequila. Simon claims he likes vodka best. Kyle pushes him into stealing a bottle from behind the bar which they start adding to their soft drinks. Maria is offended when Steph tells her that Luke thinks she’s going off him. Rita and Emily come for lunch at the bistro using a Gazette coupon. Steph notices the lads getting rowdier. Steve returns Rover-less to the Rovers. Kirk suggests he gets another pet. Tracy apologises to Ken. Amy isn't happy to find she has wait seven years for her money. A confused Lloyd tells Steve that his most valuable record is missing from his collection. Tracy jokes with Amy that she should help her out with her credit card bill but she sees through mum and refuses outright. The lads are rude to Steph when she asks them to keep quiet for Rita and Emily's sake. Simon rushes to the toilets to be sick and Leanne realises they've been drinking. Lloyd tells Andrea that he’s confused about the record’s whereabouts and that it must have been stolen. She tells him it will turn up but looks guilty. Leanne is horrified to discover the empty bottle under the table and drags Simon home. Tracy admits to Robert that she feels slighted by Deirdre. Steve feels lost without Rover. Leanne erupts at Simon who blames Kyle. She tells him she can't go on and he shouts back that he'd rather be in care than with her. Leanne starts to break down. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Miles - Thomas Worthington *Kyle - Sam Hattersley *Josh - Lewis Hardaker Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *The Northern Soul group that Lloyd Mullaney mentions - "Robert and the Uptights" - was a genuine group whose records do fetch high prices and they are not a fictional invention. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne suggests Simon invites his friends for lunch at The Bistro, but her delight turns to horror when he gets drunk after stealing a bottle of vodka; Ken is pleased to see Tracy happy again, but when he mentions that Deirdre left her £80,000 life insurance policy in trust of Simon and Amy, she is put out; Lloyd is confused when his most valuable record goes missing from his collection; and Maria is offended when Steph tells her that Luke thinks she is going off him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,080,000 viewers (12th place). Notable dialogue Leanne Tilsley: "If there's one twelve-year-old boy who knows how stupid it is to abuse alcohol, it's you!" Simon Barlow: "Like father, like son..." Category:2015 episodes